


Let Me Take Care of You

by TheTricksterStoleMyShoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Sam Winchester, Angel Gabriel (Supernatural), Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Caring Gabriel, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Hand Feeding, Hurt Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Protective Gabriel, Sabriel - Freeform, Short One Shot, cuteness, general fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTricksterStoleMyShoe/pseuds/TheTricksterStoleMyShoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a nasty incident with holy fire, Sam's temporarily lost the use of his hands, leaving him unable to do anything except accidentally hit himself in the face. Although at first Gabriel is purely amused, he begins to enjoy the feeling he gets from taking care of his Moose. </p><p>A short, fluffy little fic about an archangel looking after his Moose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Take Care of You

Sam hisses through his teeth as Gabriel attempts to bandage his still smoking hands, “Seriously Gabe, that hurts!”

Gabriel puts two fingers to Sam’s forehead and taps it gently, “Told you kiddo, even I can’t heal holy fire burns. You just have to sit this one out.”

Sam scowls, but holds his hands back out. Gabriel tries to be as tender as possible as he wraps the ointment-soaked bandage over and around Sam’s massive hands. They’d been closing down a small outbreak of rabids- the only cure for that being exposure to holy fire- and Sam (the clumsy Moose that he was) had somehow managed to trip and fall, hands first, into the ring of fire. Gabriel had pulled him back as soon as possible, but holy fire burnt like hell and Sam’s hands were badly hurt. He’d flown Sam back to the bunker and so it was that they now sat at the long table, chairs pushed together to allow Gabriel access to Sam’s hands.

Gabriel finishes binding Sam’s burns and presses a small kiss to each hand, “There now, Samsquatch. Not so bad?”

Sam pouts and tries to push his hair back from his face. Unfortunately, his hands are so tightly and thickly bandaged that he only succeeds in biffing himself on the forehead. A laugh escapes Gabriel despite his attempts at restraint. 

Sam folds his arms crossly, “It’s not funny.”

Gabriel pushes back the wayward strand of hair, “It so is. My helpless little Moose.”

“Where’s Dean?” asks Sam, standing up so that he towers over Gabriel.

Gabriel shrugs, “He and Cas are off for some alone time together. Just you and me, Samster.”

A ghost of a smile plays over Sam’s lips. Gabriel can see what he’s thinking, even without actually reading his mind. He snaps his fingers and the medical kit disappears, being immediately replaced with a tall silver candlestick and a tasteful glass with a single purple gladiola flower. Gabriel never gets tired of the delight on Sam’s face every time he uses his grace to make something appear. It wasn’t like Sam hadn’t ever seen magic before, but he seemed consistently captivated whenever it was Gabriel doing the casting.  
He snaps his fingers once more and plates appear on the table, piled high with one of Sam’s favourite meals- creamy risotto with maple, bacon and pumpkin. He pulls out Sam’s chair for him, gesturing exaggeratedly for Sam to sit down. 

It’s only after they’re both sat and ready to eat when Gabriel realises his mistake. Sam can’t even push his own hair out of his face, much less correctly handle a knife and fork. Sam paws at his fork despondently, the expression on his face so distressed that it makes something inside of Gabriel twist terribly. He looks like a puppy that’s been left out in the rain. 

Gabriel moves so that he’s in the seat beside Sam and picks up the fork. Sam eyes it with suspicion, “Gabe. . .”

Gabriel grins and piles the fork with risotto, “Open wide, Sammy.”

Sam refuses, “No way you are feeding me like a baby.”

Gabriel can feel his grin widening, “No way you can eat with those club-hands.” He puts his hand on Sam’s cheek, “Come on Sam-moose. Let me look after you.”

Sam mumbles something about regretting choices, but he opens his mouth. Gabriel’s fork swoops in and Sam takes the food like he’s a tiny baby bird. He glares at Gabriel as he chews, and the archangel tries to rein in his grin. But it’s kind of impossible- Sam is just too adorable. 

Gabriel eats some risotto himself, rolling the rice around his tongue so that he can fully appreciate the flavour. Also so he can take his time and watch Sam gaze hungrily at the plate of steaming rice.

“Here comes the aeroplane!” Gabriel loads up another forkful of risotto and guides it to Sam’s mouth. 

Sam rolls his eyes, but accepts the food. 

They eat the whole plate of risotto like this, with Gabriel forgetting to make jokes as he enjoys the simple pleasure of caring for his Moose. There’s something calming about the ritual of spooning food into Sam’s adorable mouth, something irresistibly cute about the way Sam can’t do it himself. Perhaps it’s the comedy of an enormous man-mountain being cared for by a tiny short stack like Gabriel. Perhaps it’s the way Gabriel’s heart seems to swell every time Sam looks at him with those deep trusting eyes. Or maybe it’s the love that Gabriel feels more and more every day, swallowing him whole like the sea. 

When the bowl is empty, Sam looks at Gabriel and waggles his eyebrows. The expression makes Gabriel let loose a short bark of unexpected laughter, leaving Sam looking entirely too pleased with himself. Gabriel leans over and plants a small kiss on Sam’s nose. He goes for another when Sam tilts his head up and intercepts with his lips. They’re soft, but firm, kissing with the subtlety and fierceness that Gabriel loves. 

He slides over so that he’s sitting on Sam’s lap, legs slung over the side of the chair. Their lips meet again and Gabriel reaches up to tangle his fingers in Sam’s hair. He feels the shiver go through the man when he tugs on it and feels himself smile against Sam’s lips. He will never get tired of that reaction. He does it again, just to feel Sam’s breath hitch against his lips. Gabriel pulls back, watching with faint amusement as Sam gazes up at him with his wide hazel eyes. 

_Goddammit. How does the kid do it?_

Gabriel slides off of Sam’s lap, knowing that if he doesn’t, they’ll stay there all night. He leads Sam to the bunker bathroom that they share, “Gotta brush teeth before we go to bed, kiddo.”

Gabriel watches Sam’s face as he looks from his bandaged hands to the toothbrush. The man-moose looks disappointed for a second, but when Gabriel reaches for the toothbrush, his whole face brightens. Gabriel can see his mouth twitching as he tries not to smile and knows that Sam’s embarrassed to say he enjoys Gabriel caring for him like this. For once, Gabriel doesn’t call him out on it- Sam’s definitely making him soppy. 

Even so, he deliberately makes a show of wetting the toothbrush and squeezing on the minty toothpaste in a little line across the bristles. Then, he notices the problem. Sam is towering over Gabriel- the only way he’ll reach Sam’s mouth comfortably is with a stepladder. Gabriel smirks, “You’re gonna have to get a little lower there, Sasquatch.”

Sam sighs dramatically and kneels before Gabriel, looking up with an expression that radiates, _‘Are you serious?’_. Gabriel puts his hand under Sam’s chin and tilts his face upwards. Sam opens his mouth obediently and Gabriel puts the toothbrush in, brushing in little circles around Sam’s upper teeth. He tries to be as gentle as possible while cleaning, the fingers of his other hand stroking Sam’s chin and throat absent-mindedly. 

Sam has closed his eyes. Gabriel can see the tension dropping from his shoulders. He can feel it in himself too. Something about taking care of Sam like this just lowers his blood pressure. Or, it would, if he had blood pressure. 

When he’s done, he lets Sam stand up and spit into the sink, running the tap to wash away the toothpaste. Sam drags his bandaged hand across his mouth and stretches lazily, “Your turn, Gabe?”

Gabriel grins, “Nah, angel powers. Don’t need to.”

Sam shakes his head, “With all the candy you eat, I think you need them.”

Gabriel fake-punches Sam on the shoulder, “Bedtime?”

“For sure,” Sam grins, and it’s like the whole world just lights up. 

 

 

They both strip down to a t-shirt and boxers- although Sam needs some help undoing all of the buttons on his plaid shirt- and climb into bed. The covers are cool and clean, still smelling faintly of lemon sherbet and raspberry from when Gabriel got bored and attempted to invent his own washing powder. 

Gabriel rests his head on Sam’s beautiful chest, his fingers tracing spiral patterns on his stomach. Sam puts his arm over Gabriel’s back, yawning contentedly. They lie there like that for a while, feeling the heat of each other’s bodies, the shape of them as they fit into the other. There’s nowhere Gabriel would rather be, nowhere in all the thousands of years he’s spent on Earth that he would prefer to be, than here with Sam. 

Sam’s voice is sleepy as he speaks, “Thanks, Gabe.”

Gabriel lifts his head up a little, tilting his face to look at Sam, “For what?”

“Looking after me like this. I don’t. . . No-one’s ever done that.”

Gabriel stares at Sam, considering what he’s just said. He supposes Sam is right. From what he’s heard about John, and what he knows of Dean, they weren’t much for the caring, hug it out methods. Much more of the ‘suck it up and stop complaining, be a man’ type. That makes him very sad suddenly. The thought of little Sam, upset and hurt but without anyone to care for him. Not the way he needed to be cared for. 

“So, no-one’s ever kissed it better for you?” 

He expects Sam to laugh, but he just looks thoughtful, “I guess not.”

“Well they should have.” Gabriel shifts himself up the bed so that his head is level with Sam’s. He looks straight into those trusting hazel eyes as he says, “They might not have, but I will. And I will never leave you, you hear me? I’ll always be there for you. I’ll always be here whenever you need me, whenever you want me.” He smirks, “And when you don’t want me. There’s no escape, Sammy.”

Sam smiles sleepily, “Come here.”

And Gabriel does.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) That was my first Supernatural fic, so if there's anything I can improve on, please do let me know!
> 
> Also, I take requests, so if there's something you want to read about then leave me a comment or message me and I'll write it for you :D


End file.
